Kembar? (kisedai x reader)
by AokawaZahara102
Summary: Kise Ryota,seorang model tampan,fansnya banyak pula,tapi...,ternyata Kise sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman-temannya (kisedai lain),dan ternyata,Kise Ryouta Punya kembaran,namanya Kise (name),lalu rahasianya ketahuan oleh teman-temannya,bagaimana cerita Kise selanjutnya?. maaf kalau ceritanya aneh
1. Chapter 2

ok sekarang author balik lagi dan membawa cerita iniiii selamat membaca~~~

Kembar? By :aokawazahara

Warning:Typooooo,OOC,

Humor garing,dll

Pada suatu ta-eh ralat maksudnya pada suatu hari,ada 2 orang berambut kuning sedang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka,nama orang itu adalah Kise Ryouta dan yang satu lagi bernama Kise (name) .Yap benar perempuan itu bernama Kise (name) ,lebih tepatnya lagi kakak kembarnya Kise Ryouta,eh tunggu...,kembar?,ya benar mereka adalah kembar yg berbeda jenis kelamin,umur Kise (name) hanya beda beberapa menit dengan Kise ,walau (Name) adalah kakak kembarnya Ryouta,sifat mereka juga agak berbeda,Kise Ryouta yang sifatnya ceria,cerewet,dan menyebalkan/author ditabok fens kise/,sedangkan (name) sifatnya sangat dingin kayak kulkas/plakk,dan (name) setiap pulang sekolah pasti pergi ke bar untuk minum sake[1],yah,umur (name) memang belum cukup untuk meminum sake,tapi,(name) sangat suka meminumnya setiap pulang sekolah,yah alhasil (name) mabuk saat pulang kerumah,dan Ryouta selalu menyuruhnya minum air putih saat pulang,karena (Name) suka mabuk,Ryouta agak tidak suka dengan sifat kakak kembarnya itu.

Ok,kembali ke dan Ryouta sedang berjalan menuju sekolah,

"Ne...Ryouta...",katamu,Ryouta hanya mengatakan 'hn?' Lalu menatapmu, "Nanti aku pulang duluan ya",kau melanjutkan kata-katamu,Ryouta kaget "TIDAK BOLEH ONEE-SAMA!",jawab Ryouta "Heeee,nande?[2]",kau mengeluh,"PASTI NEE-SAMA MAU 'MINUM' LAGI KAN!?",kata Ryouta pada mu "Tidak apa-apa kan?",kata mu dengan cengiran di mulut mu,pada akhirnya kalian bertengkar hanya karena soal 'minum' tadi.

Time skip

di sekolah...

Kau dan Ryouta sampai di gerbang Smp Teiko,"Onee-sama,kita sampai sini saja bicaranya",kata Ryouta,"Dan,di sekolah kita jangan bertemu",lanjutnya "Baiklah",katamu,kau juga tidak peduli tidak akan berbicara dengan Ryouta di sekolah,karena,yaaah kau tau dia sebenarnya malu punya kakak kembar sepertimu


	2. ketahuan

,tapi walau Ryouta malu,dia tetap menyayangi kakak kembarnya,dirumah jika (name) tidur kesiangan saat libur,Ryouta sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya,lalu saat tidur (A/N:biasanya kalo anak kembar kan tidurnya dalam satu kamar :3)Ryouta suka tak sengaja memelukmu (aaah so sweet aku juga pengen digituin TT_TT),sayangnya kau suka tak menyadari kalau Ryouta memelukmu saat tidur,itu mengapa kau suka bingung kalau pagi-pagi muka Ryouta sudah merah,ok kembali ke realita,sekarang kau sudah ada di depan kelasmu,seperti biasa,setiap pagi kau selalu di sambut oleh:Hayashi dan Yuruma (Hayashi udh taukan yg mana :3),kau terlihat biasa saja,ini memang sudah sering,"LEMBAAAAAAAB"(A/N:karena kering dan basah sudah terlalu mainstream :v)suara bel di kelas sudah berbunyi,akhirnya semua murid duduk dan belajar.

Time skip - pulang sekolah

Akhirnya sudah pulang sekolah,yah seperti biasa kau tidak ada kegiatan klub,kau hanya malas dengan itu,lalu kau langsung memakai wig,dan langsung pergi ke gym,jangan tanya mengapa kau memakai wig,tentu saja menyamar menjadi orang lain,mengetahui kalau kau kembaran dari Ryouta,kau harus menyamar,agar teman-teman Ryouta tak mengetahui siapa kau,yah sebenarnya kalau soal memakai wig dan menyamar,itu permintaan Ryouta,karena,dia malu punya kakak sepertimu,"Ah,akhirnya kau datang one-eh maksudku (nickname)cchi!",teriak Ryouta dengan riangnya,"Yo",sapa Aomine,yah setiap kau datang ke gym pasti selalu seperti ini,sebenarnya niatmu itu adalah pergi ke bar untuk 'minum' lagi,tapi karena Ryouta ingin kau menemaninya lagi,yah terpaksa kau melakukannya,ok kembali ke realita,kau berdiri di samping pintu untuk melihat Ryouta yang sedang latihan basket,lalu tiba-tiba ada bola basket yang terkena kepalamu,secara refleks,kau terjatuh,lalu tanpa kau sadari ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

wig mu...

L..lepas...

kau melotot tak percaya,bahwa wig mu lepas,"(nickname)-chan!",Momoi berteriak dan langsung pergi kearahmu,pandanganmu masih melihat kebawah,kau tak berani melihat keatas,karena,kau takut kau ketahuan kalau kau adalah kakak kembarnya Ryouta,lalu beberapa menit kemudian semuanya mengerubungi mu,termasuk Ryouta "H..hey maafkan aku",Aomine meminta maaf padamu,karena dia yang melempar bolanya,kau lalu memberanikan diri menatap ke atas,memperlihatkan wajahmu,lalu semuanya menatapmu kaget,kecuali Kuroko yang masih berwajah datar,seperti biasanya,lalu Ryouta juga kaget,"wajahnya..,sepertinya aku mengenalnya nanodayo",kata Midorima sambil menatapmu,"Ya...,sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatnya...",kata Murasakibara,diam-diam Ryouta hendak kabur,lalu ketahuan oleh yang lainnya "Kise,jangan kabur!",kata mereka semua kecuali kamu.

"EEEEEEH?,KALIAN KEMBAR?",teriak Momoi tak percaya "Aku tak menyangka,Kise punya kembaran",kata Aomine,"Aku juga nanodayo",sambung Midorima,lalu akhirnya kau ketahuan oleh mereka,bahwa kalian kembar.

TBC


End file.
